


Michelle's Ghostly Encounter

by bbrown4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Rubs, Come Inflation, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Impregnation, Inflation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Magical Pregnancy, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Triplets, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrown4/pseuds/bbrown4
Summary: Michelle and Allen want to start a ghost adventure show, but things get more out of hand. Than they can handle, when they separate to look for the answers of why people are missing. How would a pregnant dead women have something to do with it? What could she possibly want with Michelle?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 115





	Michelle's Ghostly Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Another finished story I found in my laptop this one is not betaed so there met be some words misspelled here and there. Wanted to read something like thia couldn't find it so I wrote it myself. 
> 
> This contains some multiple orgasms, rapid pregnancy, laction. Oh and this is my first time writing sex, so I hope that goes well. Pregnancy sex is in this and it is forced without consent so watch out.

Michelle looked around the old manor, there was a stillness in the air that seemed to speak. Of just how old the place was by itself, dust hung in the air from the sun shinning in from the old windows. 

The door creaked as the camera man followed Michelle farther into the abandoned manor. She stopped in the middle of the old room, glancing up at the ceiling. Where you could see the old chandelier faintly swinging back and forth in a almost hypnotic motion. 

The floor squeaked behind her and Michelle glanced over her shoulder at the camera man. Her black braided hair swinging over her shoulder at the motion. 

“ I know that they said that this place is haunted, but do we really have to stay the night here?”, He asked, lowering the camera as he glanced around nervously.

Michelle stepped forward putting a hand on his shoulder, “ Allen I know that you’re a little wary of this place.” 

“A little? That’s a understatement Michelle, have you heard the stories about this place?”, Allen said in disbelief.

Taking a step back from her which caused her hand to fall to her side. 

Michelle’s head tipped to the side a bit as she stared at him curiously. 

“Of course I've heard the stories behind this place. Why did you think I wanted to come in the first place? “, she asked crossing her arms across her chest and tapping one foot. 

Allen's face paled slightly, and his camera lowered a little more. Taking a deep breath he shook his head and glanced up at a portrait on the wall behind Michelle's back. 

The walls had cobwebs spread across, and seemed to cover every surface. Portraits covered several walls and one in particular seemed to stand out from the others. 

It showed a young women who seemed to be in her late 20s to early 30s, she had long curly blonde hair the seemed to fall over her shoulders in waves. She had bright blue eyes that almost seemed to follow you if you moved while looking at her. She wore a light lavender dress that had, a puffy collar, white lace could be seen trying down the sides of her arms into puffy shelves. That matched her collar it was hard to tell the period, but the thing that stuck out most to the two visitors. Was the protruding middle that was her belly, it was sticking out obscenely and seemed to be taking up most of her figure. 

It was hard to tell just how pregnant she was, but it was clear that she was carrying at least multiples. Her hands rested on her protruding middle and she was smiling softly in the portrait.

Michelle took a step forward and pointed at the portrait looking back at Allen. 

“ Do you see that portrait Allen?”, she asked while brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. 

Allen blew out a puff of air as he glanced up at the portrait and then looked back at Michelle out of the corner of his eye. 

“ Yeah that's Sophia Handland, she was the daughter of Richard Handland. He was the guy that built Handland manor from the ground up, but he passed away from a gun accident right?”, Allen asked taking a step to stand besides Michelle. 

“Yea, that's the basic story of the history behind the manor. But that's not the reason we are here, do you know what is said to have happened to Sophia? “, Michelle asked taking a step closer to the fireplace where Sophia's picture was hanging. 

Allen followed her closer to the picture, as his eyes were drawn to the portrait. He walked passed Michelle and squinted at it, the first thing that his eyes layed on was her prudent belly.

“she's very pregnant in this picture of her, so I'm guessing that it has something to do with that? “  
Allen raised the camera onto his shoulders, letting it rest there as he filmed Sophia's portrait. 

Then turned the camera as it stopped to rest on Michelle. 

She smirked at him resting her hands on her hips. 

“Pretty much hit the nail on the coffin there, see we are here cause Sophia is said to have died in childbirth. In this very house and I've been hearing stories about people coming here and disappearing. “ , Michelle explained as she rolled back and forth on the edge of her toes.

A huge sigh could be heard coming from behind the camera as Allen continued to film. 

“Let me guess, you think cause people have been talking that this is the prefect place to film the first episode of our ghost hunter show.” 

Michelle beamed at him and clapped her hands together. 

“Excatly!”, she shouted, “what better way to start our career as ghost hunters than to solve a 130 year old mystery. As well as find out what's happening to the missing people at the same time Allen!”, Michelle exclaimed, raising her hands in the air in excitement. 

Allen turned the camera to rest on Sophia's portrait again then asked, “ Wait you said she died in childbirth right? What about that is causing people to go missing? Is her ghost hanging around? “

Michelle walked back over to Allen and pulled the camera towards her so it was resting on her face. 

“That noble viewers is what we are here to find out today. I've brought all the latest equipment.” , Michelle takes her hands off the camera, which causes Allen to take a step back. 

As she sets a bagpack on the ground and starts pulling out a couple pieces of equipment. While setting them next to her, she zips it back up and takes one in her hand. While she hands the other to Allen, who takes it while balancing the camera on his shoulder. 

“which these radars plus emps build into one thing, we should have no trouble picking up on a ghost's presence.” , Michelle said waving the device in her hand and grinning at the camera. 

“So what do you say Allen? Should we spilt up and start looking around to see if we can find Sophia's ghost? Or maybe Richard?”

Allen looked at the device in his left hand, as he continued tp balance the camera on his left shoulder. A heavy sigh escaped him, which could be seen in a small cloud of cold air. 

“If we do this, we have to use the walkey talkeys okay. I'd rather have a way to contact you, if your phone's battery ends up dying.” 

Michelle scoffed at him as she pulled her cell phone out of her left pocket. Them turned it around to show Allen the 100 percent battery at the top of the screen. 

“it's fully charged, but if it makes you feel better then I don’t see why not Al.” , she answered while holding out her right hand, for the talkey after putting her phone back in her pocket. 

Allen flashed her a smile as he put the emp device in his back pocket and handed michelle a walkey talkey. 

“Alright, so do you know which room your looking at first?”, Allen asked as he pulled his camera in front of his and started adjusting something on it. 

“Yea, I think I'm gonna look at Sophia's room first, I want to get to the heart of the matter.” 

Michelle took the emp in one hand and the walkey talkey in the other then waved at Allen and run off towards the stairs before he could say a word. 

Allen glanced up from his camera and sighed again, as he continued to adjust the settings to where he wanted them. 

“she's going to walk into something, she cant walk out of one of these days.” 

× __________× _____________× _______× ____________×

Michelle finished her climb up the stairs and came upon a long hallway that seemed to have many rooms along it. Though she didn’t know for sure just how old the manor was, 130 years was a guess by the local historian. 

Michelle turned into the third room on the left side of the hall, just deciding to take a guess. Hopefully if she was lucky this would be Sophia's room or she would have to keep looking. 

Until she found the right one, thankfully the room that she entered was fairly lit well. 

The room itself was fairly old looking with turn of the century furniture along the right and left walls. While a full body mirror sat in the far left corner near the end of one of the dressers. In the middle of the room there was a large four posture bed, that was at least the size of a queen or above. 

It wasn’t hard to tell that it had been sometime since anyone that been in this room. A small layer of dust covered almost every surface of the room, even the large bed in the middle had some covering the sheets.  
Michelle stepped into the room and as soon as she did it almost seemed like the temperature had dropped. 

A faint shiver went through her frame, and Michelle held the emp in front of her. Trying to see if she could pick anything up on the device, another silver went through her body. 

As she almost felt like something pressed against her arm, causing Michelle to jump and turn sharply. 

There was nothing next to her of course, but the hairs raised on her arms and a cloud could be seen in her breathe. Something ice cold brushed against her back, causing her to yelp in fright. 

Michelle jumped out of her skin and whipped around to look behind her. There was nothing their of as well, but she could have swore the air that hung close was colder. 

A ringing sound echoed faintly in the air, sounding like a giggling women. The emp flashed in Michelle’s hand and she glanced down towards it. The needle on it was in the red, indicating that a other worldly presence.

Was hanging out somewhere close by Michelle sighed, “ Didn’t need you to tell me that buddy.” 

She put the device down as it continued to flash faintly, in alert to the ghostly presence. The giggling continued to circle around her and Michelle tried to follow it with her head. But the sound was moving to quick and almost impossible to track to the visible eye. 

Michelle’s braid swung across her as her foot caught on something and she fell forward only to land on a soft surface. A cold hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her across the bed. Michelle screamed in shock as she was pulled to the middle of the mattress by a unseen force. 

“W-Woah, hey stop!”, she yelled out into the empty air in front of her. Michelle tried to grab onto the heavy blanket on the bed to slow herself down. 

All she did was preceded to drag it with her into the middle of the mattress. Where Michelle was flipped onto her back, and something forcibly spread her arms and legs apart. 

Her arms were spread over her head and her legs were eagle spread clear apart. The cold presence seemed to hang heavy in the air over her and Michelle gasped for breath. 

Trying to get over the dizziness from being flipped over so quickly. The temperature seemed to drop even more and a faint shiver ran through Michelle's frame. 

She realized that in being grabbed and dragged onto the queen sized bed. Michelle had lost track of the emp device, somewhere in the room. 

A faint beeping could be heard from where ever it had fallen in the struggle. The noise seemed to be gradually getting louder as the supernatural presence in the room. 

Seemed to concentrate just above where Michelle was scrawled on the mattress. Her braid was resting on her shoulder, but it almost felt like something ran through it. 

The sensation grew stronger and Michelle could have sworn that she felt fingers running through her braid. Unraveling it and causing the stands to fall out of it.

Her hair fell loose onto her left shoulder and it almost felt like a hand was cupping the side of her face. 

Michelle’s eyes were wide in shock, “There’s …nothing ..here so how?” She shook her head quickly, “ We wanted ghost… but maybe Allen was right.” 

Michelle tried to move her arms above her head, but they wouldn’t budge she huffed annoyed. Trying to move her legs, maybe kick them up anything but then a weight settled on them. 

It felt like a person was sitting on top of her and they were using there weight to hold her down. The hand on her cheek stopped caressing her face and moved to her arms. Holding them both down in one hand, while the other traveled down at her chest. 

Then continued to her small AA cup breast, Michelle gasped feeling a cupping and light squeezing of her boobs. She watched her breast move up and down with a kneeing motion. 

Her tits were clearly, being played it and it felt that way. Could be seen happening as well but nothing was there, Michelle shook and tried to pull away unsuccessfully. 

But she still couldn’t move, “ Okay, this is getting to weird even for me.” Michelle tried to move any part of her body, yet it still didn’t respond. 

It almost felt like it was frozen, a faint warmth ran through her core. As Michelle’s nipples started to harden from the simulation of the hand groping both of her tits. 

A shudder ran through her and the hand holding her wrist let go traveling past the one at her boobs. It continued to her flat stomach, where stopped just before the edge. 

Leaving a small space between, the top of her jeans and the bottom of her t-shirt. A hand sprawled across her flat belly, before starting to rub slowly across the surface. 

The shudders turned into a full tremor, and a low moan fell from Michelle mouth. Her head fell back into the soft velvet pillow, eyes having fallen shut as a burning heat seemed to shoot. Through her building slowly but steadily, if Michelle had been paying attention. 

She would have noticed that her breast had started to push just slightly into her bra rising up a bit. Giving more access to the indivisible hand folding her slowly expanding tits. 

As if in response a small but sure quake, seemed to settle in her belly. As it pushed up against the ghostly hand rubbing and needling the flesh that was bubbling up. 

A small pouch formed where her once flat belly sat and seemed to gradually gaining speed. In response to Michelle who whimpered as the arousal shot through her in an alarming rate.

Her breast had swelled as well, gaining a cup size as they inflated to a B cup. Her bra was just starting to strain, not having been built to contain bigger boobs.

A voice very faint whispered in the air, “ she’s perfect my darling,” the hand that had been fondling her breast, traveled down to the small dome. 

That was surely and steadily swelling, as it grew into a two months baby bump both of the ghostly hands cupped it tenderly. 

“Soon my darling , soon we will be together again.” A kiss pressed against the small bump and Michelle moaned softly in response. 

Her head tilting slightly to the left, she had fallen completely under the spell of the ghostly figure floating above her. Swelling form slowly growing more but clearly pregnant arousal was all she felt. 

In response it was a quick but effective way, to render the host immovable. So that they wouldn’t struggle against the transformation of changing forms and gaining a baby. 

“Just perfect my, Sophia.” Another kiss was pressed to the quivering belly, as it pressed out from two, into three, then four months. 

“Ahhh … “ , Michelle moaned softly as she filled more with a baby. Her breast pushed outwards expanding from the Bs that they were and into Cs. 

The bra was straining very hard to her boobs now the areola started to hang just over the top and bottom of it. 

Even through Michelle’s white shirt it could be seen just from how much it was pressing against. It helped that her erected nipples were starting to leak milk, in response to the gradual growth. 

Of the baby in her womb staining the shirt and making it see through from the cups of her bra. One of the ghostly hands moved from her inflating dome and traveled to Michelle’s black hair. His hand ran through it unraveling it over her shoulder even more. 

He took strands of hair in his hand, and started rubbing parts of it. Somehow against all odds Michelle’s ravenette hair started to change color. It was very slow, but it was clear to see that it was changing to a lighter pigment. 

As he did that with his one hand the supernatural being glanced back down. To check on his work before with her lovely dome, and to his pleasure it had seemed to gain speed. 

In the short time he was focused on her hair, Michelle’s baby belly had grown into a sixth month swell. She had entered the second trimester a grin stretched across his ghostly face. 

“Oh .. Look at you, your so beautiful, and your getting so full and round.”, he breathed faintly in awe as his hand went to the top of the swell and slowly rubbed down. 

Over the entire surface of the increasingly gravid orb. He made sure to stop just at the top of her belly button and rub it with the pad of his thumb. 

Michelle’s belly shook more with the faint tremor that had never left her and she moaned loudly in response to the simulation. The moan echoed across the room and a snapping sound was heard. 

Michelle’s bra had snapped in the back and her tits expand from the C cups that they were. Swelling into Ds, a similar reaction came from her gravid orb as it expanded into 8 months. 

Her bra barely covered her boobs now, covering the erect nipples with the cups.

While the rest of her areola hung out in the open, from the see through shirt liquid could be seen dripping down. Soaking the shirt and making it cling tightly to her skin. Michelle’s shirt had traveled up her distended middle, as her gravid 8 month belly hung out in the open. Belly button sticking out proudly under the ghosts thumb that rubbed it in circles. 

Her shirt was little more than a second bra, that took the full weight of tits as her bra no longer supported them. 

A soft moan fell from Michelle’s mouth and for the first time. Since her swelling started from being held captive by the supernatural. 

She weakly peaked a eye open in just a slit, “w..wha…whats …happ..happening” 

“Shhh … it’s nothing to worry about sweet heart.” , a soft voice answered and a hand cupped her cheek running up and down it softly. 

Michelle struggled to keep her eyes open more, and tried to focus on where she heard the voice come from. But even through she could feel a hand cupping, her cheek and a heavy cold hand on her distended middle. 

Rubbing the top of the heavy orb in circles, nothing could be seen. As she tried to think through the thick fog that seemed to covering her mind. 

Her eyes traveled down to her fat, full and heavy full term maternal orb. “I…I’m ..pregnant?....B ..ut ..how.” 

The hand on her cheek trailed down to rest under her chin and moved her head up. 

A cold breath puffed in her face, “Oh my wonderful incenta, you’ve always been pregnant. Don’t you remember your carrying our quintuplets, darling.” 

Something about that rang right in her mind, “ T…that’s ..right..I .. Ive been carrying …our babies.” 

Michelle’s eyes gazed over as she glanced down at her maternal orb. Then a frown formed on her face, “B..but ..Im ….to small.. For quintuplets…” 

A faint laugh chimed in the air, “ don’t worry, my lovely round and full darling you were made for this Sophia.” 

Something about that name rang both wrong and right in Michelle’s mind and she shook her head in response. 

“N…no …th..thats ..not m- “, Michelle’s got cut off mid sentence when a cold pair of lips covered her own. 

A cold sensation traveled from the mouth of the other worldly being. Down her throat and into her full term belly, the tremors running over it increased. 

Her swell gave a great creaking noise and started expanding again. Pushing past full term and starting to swell into twins at a alarming rate. A wave of heat spread of her maternal orb and Michelle moaned loudly throwing her head back as orgasms shook her gravid body. 

It wasn’t just one either, as soon as one was slowing down another built up to take its place. Michelle’s back arched upwards and she constantly moaned in bliss and wonderful pleasure. 

Her breast rushed forth from the Ds, that they were and blew up into DDs a ripping noise. Could be heard as a tear split down the sides and continued as they swelled into DDDs. The shirt could take no more and ripped to shreds falling off of her gravid tits in pieces. 

The areola were in plan view at this point as her bra fell off, her erect nipples leaking a steady trail of milk.  
The bra rested just below her, massive boobs resting atop of her increasingly gravid orb. Which was still swelling upwards, as the babies grew inside of her womb. 

Michelle’s eyes were closed once again, her lips moving with the ghost that was still kissing her. Muffling the moans that still fell from her lips in her unending orgasm. 

His cold hands ran up and down her quaking maternal orb, which was swelling into eight months pregnant with twins. Her belly was pushing into the cold limbs in unending growth. 

He stopped kissing her for a sec and glanced down at her increasingly gravid form. 

“Just look at you, Sophia. You were made to be pregnant and I’ve waited for so long for you to come back to me, my love.” 

He cupped her belly in the center and bent down placing a light kiss on it. A shudder ran through it and it swelled a little quicker, gaining inch upon, inch upon, overflowing into a triplets filled womb. 

“Ahhhh..” , Against all odds Michelle’s eye peaked open as she tried to speak between moans. 

“i…im ..not. Ahhh.. Sophia…ugh…ohhhh”  
Her belly quivered blowing out more as she become 4 months pregnant with triplets. 

A cold shape pressed against the gravid orb, “You may not remember being Sophia, but I would know who you are just by glance my, love.” The voice responded, a hand rubbing up and down the baby filled belly. 

That was increasingly getting bigger as they spoke, “B..bu ..but …ahhh” Michelle’s back arched up in pleasure and her belly pressed more into the ghostly specters hands. 

“Your body remembers being filled with our young and just how eagerly we were to have children.” He said in awe, watching as her thighs shot outwards expanding to support her orb. 

Her sides were pushing out to give more room for her belly to increase in size. Looking 8 months pregnant with triplets, it seemed no matter how much Michelle tried to control the situation. 

There was just nothing she could do to stop this other worldly being from turning her into his dead obscenely pregnant lover.

“That’s right Sophia, just a little more and we will have our babies back. Look at how perfect your becoming, so full, so round, so wide. I love how fat and heavy your baby body gets.” 

The hands rubbing seemed to get even more eager if possible. 

“ I know you didn’t want more children, but I think your body can handle it this time, my love.” 

A shiver of dread filled whatever was left of Michelle’s mind that wasn’t being consumed by the pleasure of her swelling orb. 

A hand reached under her chin again and titled her head towards the invisible being. A cold mouth pressed against hers again and Michelle felt her jeans rip off of her ass and thighs in expansion. 

Her tits jutted swelling out was they grew to E cups and her nipples increased in size as a result. Of the overflowing breast milk which squirted out once and then slowed down to white pearly beads. Michelle’s belly inflated rising up into quintuplets and beyond the kicks of the active babies could be seen across the surface. 

She moaned as a cold finger ran across her wet lips, “that’s it darling, just relax I'm going to put another baby in here.” 

The other hand was sprawled across her gravid quintuplets orb running over it in circles. While the other pushed two fingers, into her wet dripping cunt a louder moan answering the motion. 

As the fingers rubbed against the sides, the ghost was in awe at just how loose and wet she was. He kisssed her harder, “oh Sophia your so wet and loose down there.” 

The two fingers pulled out and became three as they reached her clit and spread the skin to focus on it. 

“ahhhhhh….oohhhh… yeeasss”, Michelle moaned low in her throat pushing her gravid hips down the fingers.  
Pumping in and out of her dripping wet cunt and the fingers moved faster in response. 

“That’s it love, just a little longer and I’ll put my hot heavy cock into that wet pussy and pump you full of another baby.” 

The hand went at a angle brushing again a spot that had Michelle’s pussy clamp down on the invisible fingers. As she climaxed for what had to be the 5th time that night. 

Her belly quivered shaking hard and started to push past quintuplets looking overdue. A moan echoed in response and the ghost pulled away from Michelle face moving down her gravid orb. 

“That’s it Sophia, I knew that you would come around.”  
Michelle gave no response still caught up in the thoes of her last climax.

Taking the silence as a yes the ghost, spread the lips of her cunt and angle his hips. Pressing the tip of his penis in, a loud moan left Michelle’s lips and she pressed her hips down on his cock. 

Causing it to sink in more, and not being able to wait anymore. The invisible being pushed all the way in, moaning as the heat of her cunt covered his member.

A cold hand pressed against Michelle’s overdue quintuplets womb, “ Now I’m gonna fuck more babies into you, love. I can’t wait to see you get even more heavy and swollen with our young.” 

He grunted moving his hips back and forth as he stunk easily in and out from just how much cum was coming out of Michelle. From her multiple orgasms, she was moaning heavily in response from the pumps of his big heavy cock into her wet channel. 

She couldn’t move much from just how heavy her belly sat on her frame. But her hips pushed down into his upwards thrust and their moans echoed off of each other. 

As the speed increased from just how much pleasure was flowing through Michelle and the ghost that was fucking in and out of her dripping cunt. 

“I’m close Sophia! I can’t wait to see you carrying more of our young!” 

As if in response to his words Michelle’s cunt clamped down on his penis with a vis like grip and she threw her back heads screaming in bliss. 

Her sixth orgasm shook her to her core and Michelle was lost in the pleasure as she screamed, “ PL….PLEASE ….I ..NEED A BABY!”

The climax ripped through the ghost with the shattering force of lightning as he screamed, “ HERE IT COMES, MY LOVE!” 

Cum shot out of his dick with the force of a wave, quickly soaking Michelle’s already dripping cunt. It shot straight through her and went directly into her already heavy womb. 

Filling it up more, her swell creaked and rose bit by bit from the amount of cum in her womb. 

A deep rumbling noise shook her gravid quintuplets belly and it rose at a steady pace. As the cum in her womb rapidly formed into another baby, the maternal orb bubbled up. The ghost was still cumming deep into Michelle’s cunt and shooting into her womb. 

A set of twins followed the one baby and quickly joined its siblings in her round, full and trembling swell. Michelle was screaming in moans as the ghost continued pumping in and out of her cunt. Cum was dripping out of her in the sides of her wide pussy and they were both caught in the thoes of deep breeding sex. 

Her septuplets orb shook in place as the sound of rushing liquid rushed through Michelle’s septuplets filled belly. Her E tits jiggled out in expansion, as her nipples bounced on top of her gravid orb. 

Swelling out into F cups they were so heavy that they fell to sag more naturally on either side of her obscene womb. As it continued to bubble up more, tacking on another baby and becoming overdue with octuplets. 

Finally the invisible beings climax came to a end as he slowed down his pumping hips. Slowly dragging his penis in and out of Michelle’s pussy she quivered in pleasure feeling. 

The hard member dragging slowly along her walls, “ Oh my love, my darling Sophia. You don’t know how happy you’ve made me.” 

Cold hands traveled all over her obscenely octuplets filled womb, as it rubbed up and down. Side to side, traveling to cover every surface of her gravid maternal orb. 

That he could touch one hand traveled to grope her F cup milk filled tits. Fondling the flesh and rubbing his thumb over her erect nipple as milk continued to bead out of them for all her babies. 

“Sophia, I wish you could stay pregnant forever.” He whispered as a pair of cold lips dragged over her Octuplets baby filled womb. 

Which tremored in response to the motion and pushed out a inch starting to overdue with octuplets. 

Michelle moaned low in her throat from the pleasure of the cock still moving slowly in and out from her pussy. Along with her baby filled orb swelling with more young.

“P…please….I…I”, Michelle tried to say between the moans slipping from her lips. 

“I know my love, My Sophia, my pregnant goddess, I know just what you need.” The hand on her F cup tits left and tailed under her chin and forced her head to look down. 

Michelle’s eyes widen as she took in her incredibly gravid swell, she couldn’t believe just how big her octuplets filled orb had become or how she managed to fit all those babies into her womb. 

A invisible hand grabbed one of the hands above her head and pulled it down towards her obscenely pregnant swell. The hand forced her to lay her palm on the baby filled flesh. The skin pushed out against her hand, lifting the palm up as one of the many babies inside her kicked. 

Tears welled up in Michelle’s eye, “ ….oh..” 

The cold hand covered her own and rubbed it across the obscene surface feeling more kicks in response from the babies inside. It was as if they could tell, that there mother was reaching out to them. 

“See how they reach out to you, love. My Sophia, your so perfect and so pregnant, all for me and our babies. So full, so heavy and so perfectly round, your so distended.” The voice whispered softly to her, they continued to rub her swollen distended middle together.

A heat was building up again in response to his words, and Michelle could almost feel a certain pressure building. 

“ Your so pregnant, but…”, the hand stopped moving, “ But I think we can have a few more..don't you?” the voice asked, as the cold hand let go of hers and dragged down over the swell. 

The nails digging lightly across her stretched skin, a shiver ran across the surface. Michelle shook her head dispute the tears in the corner of her eyes.

“N….no I….I …can’t”, she whispered shaking her head in denial. Michelle was already so pregnant with a octuplets filled orb, she couldn’t imagine becoming even more full.

She had no idea, how she was going to get up or if she even could at this point. 

Her body took up so much of the bed despite it being a queens. The ghosts hand continued to drag his cold nail, along her swell which contracted in response.  
The building pressure increased even more from the sensation of the cold hand and it seemed to pulse in time with the motion. 

“Don’t worry my love, I’ve taken care of everything”, the ghost leaned up and whispered into her ear. 

“ You’re so heavy, and ripe, so round and full, your melon shaped belly sticks out so proudly with our young. Our gravid babies love to feel there mother swell and so do I, Sophia.” 

A spark of arousal shot through Michelle and like a fire being lit the pressure in her womb. Reached its peak in response to the words whispered about her gravid womb. 

Michelle sunk into the mattress, as full body shudders and rumbles ran across her obscene surface.

Then she felt the sensation of her octuplets belly, pushing outwards, “ No! …Please! Not more!” 

Michelle tried to push her one freed hand down on her womb, to stop it from growing but the surface was so smooth. That she only ended up rubbing her own baby filled swell, a cold hand grabbed her wrist and moved it towards the lower. 

Part of her gravid orb, it was pressed down and Michelle was forced to feel herself grow more pregnant against her will. 

A second cold hand joined the other hand across the expanded surface cupping that part of the belly. 

“Your doing so well Sophia, I know you love this as much as me. You’re belly takes so eagerly to our babies”, Michelle gave no response as she saw her belly swell with a clear head, for the first time as a baby slowly filled her more gravid womb. 

A part of her felt incredibly happy and aroused while the rest of her was horrified and trying to figure a way out.

As her belly continued to push both of their hands up Michelle’s head fell back and a moan escaped her. As the penis in her cunt started to move in and out again.

“W …wh… wha… pl …please s..sto ..” Michelle tried to gasp she couldn’t stop moaning. 

“That’s it… “, the voice whispered a smile could be heard, “that’s my girl, just relax and let me take care of the rest” 

The cock inside her found a certain spot and dug into it repeatingly as the penis head rubbed in circles. Michelle screamed in ecstasy, as her belly quaked in response to the simulation. 

Her swell grew past nonuplets and into decuplets, Michelle tits jerked and they blew up coming to catch up as they grew. Out more onto her gravid form, F cups expanded out into G and slapped onto her belly into a H cup.

Milk slapped out of them and covered half of her baby filled orb, Michelle lost herself one final time in the pleasure and bliss. There would be no escaping this other worldly being as long he has continued to pound into her wet dripping pussy. 

Plumping more cum into her womb and making her increasingly more pregnant each time. Michelle had wanted to know why people had went missing when people went looking into Sophia.

But she hadn’t planned on being one of the many victims who would be never seen again. If they could somehow manage to escape their obscenely pregnant filled bellies.


End file.
